No Way To Stop It
by gothicbutterfly95
Summary: After the children 'run off and play' Georg and Elsa have a rather unsettling conversation concerning their future. No Way To Stop It from the musical in prose in the film universe.


"Sorry about that," Georg announced, as he sat down at the table beside Elsa.

He hoped he sounded more optimistic than he felt. He felt as uncomfortable watching the children kiss Elsa's cheek as they looked doing so.

"Will they be alright?" Elsa asked.

He nodded a reply, taking a sip from his glass and brushing off his worries in the hope of directing the conversation somewhere else.

He knew why it felt wrong; because it was wrong. He knew that Elsa was most likely never going to be the mother his children needed, and he wasn't in love with her.

He loved Maria. He couldn't deny it; but he had to respect her wish to be a nun.

Her time with his family was only ever meant to be temporary, and after the events on the night of the party, he wasn't convinced he hadn't upset her in some way.

No, the wisest course of action was what he had been doing; marrying Elsa as he had originally planned.

And even if Maria wasn't with him, as long as she was happy, he knew he could be happy too.

Was it just him, or did the pink lemonade taste bitter?

* * *

Elsa and Max had been chatting easily to each other, but Georg hadn't noticed; too caught up in his thoughts. It was only when Franz appeared out on the terrace that he was jerked back to reality.

"Herr Detweiller," the butler announced, as abrupt and stony-faced as ever. "While you were gone you had a long distance call from Berlin."

"Thank you Franz," Max answered, nodding at the butler.

"It's nothing Georg," he added quickly, as Franz went back inside. He didn't want to aggravate his friend further; knowing how much Georg's views meant to him. "It's a musical group I've contacted. An _Austrian_ musical group. They're currently over there. Since you won't allow the children to sing in the festival, I had to look elsewhere."

"It's not like we need to be worried regardless," Elsa said breezily. "The Germans have promised not to invade Austria and Max knows that."

"Just what are you trying to say Elsa?" Georg's tone was vicious and his eyes were blazing wildly. Any thoughts he had had about Max's latest exploitation had vanished and his feelings of sorrow and remorse were joined by a strong sense of unease, a whole cocktail of negative emotions bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"Simply that nothing's going to happen, darling," she reached over and touched his forearm. "And honestly, if they were to invade us, would you defy them?"

"Yes."

Elsa withdrew her hand immediately, as though Georg's arm had burned her. She looked positively stricken at his instantaneous answer. A moment passed before she spoke.

"Really?" she asked, flustered. "You ah- you are such an idealist I suppose. But right now, you need to be realistic. And the truth is nothing you can do can make any difference."

Georg had no time to reflect on Elsa's words as Max jumped into the conversation.

"Up against a shark, what can a herring do?" he chuckled, but he stopped when Georg shot him a look of fury, and lowered his eyes to the pink liquid swirling around in the glass he was holding.

He should have known better than to try to lighten the mood. His views were closer to Elsa's than Georg's, but he wasn't going to play favourites. The impresario knew that if his two friends were going to make their relationship work they needed to come to a compromise of some sort; or at least an understanding.

"Yes exactly," Elsa agreed, having collected herself. "You couldn't stop it even if you wanted to. Your wisest option is to compromise."

"Compromise, and be wise?" the anger was still present in Georg voice, but now it was mixed with confusion and disbelief.

"Of course," she continued. "The only thing you have to do is let them _think_ you're on their side. You can do that and be noncommittal."

"I will not bow my head to the men I despise!" Georg seethed. "I refuse to."

"You won't have to bow your head," Max insisted, forcing himself to speak calmly. He wanted to help his friends, but he couldn't risk Georg getting even angrier. "Just stoop a little."

Elsa and Georg were like family to him; he said so on many occasions. They were an ideal match, especially in society, despite not being madly in love the way they had been with their previous spouses. But for the past week their relationship had been strained and even more joyless.

Max suspected it had a lot to do with the little Fraulein, and her disappearance a week ago. He was more perceptive than people thought, and he could see that Georg had feelings for her; feelings that went beyond a passing attraction. He was sure Elsa noticed it as well. If they were intent on this relationship, he wasn't one to get in the way of their choices. Both Elsa Schraeder and Georg von Trapp were forces to be reckoned with on their own. When teamed up, you did not want to cross them.

"Georg, really" continued Elsa. "The reality is practically scientific. Can it be bad to rely on that?"

"Practically scientific?" Georg inquired "What do you mean?"

"Well, think of the Anschluss the same way you'd think of this planet," she proposed. "Every time it moves around the sky, days, and eventually years pass."

Georg gave a tiny, curt nod. He had no idea where Elsa was going with this, and was becoming more displeased with every word that left her mouth but, for better or worse, he was planning on pledging his life to this woman. And if there was one thing Maria had taught him was that he couldn't shut people out of his life.

Especially those closest to him.

"And could you do anything to stop that?"

"No but-"

"So don't be so serious darling. Focus on yourself," Elsa's light-hearted tone was back in full blast. "You can't change the world, so enjoy your time in it."

"Is this what you're expecting will happen after we're married?" demanded Georg. She hadn't said it in so many words, but it was quite clear the centre of Elsa's universe was her and very little else was truly important. "What about the children?"

"I ah- well…"

Elsa didn't know what to say. Now that Georg had finally proposed and everything was falling into place, she didn't want to lose it. She didn't like to win without a fight, but she'd fought enough this time around.

"Yes of course, darling," she said finally.

Georg's expression didn't change and Elsa knew her answer hadn't fooled him. Not for a minute. She had known it wouldn't, but if she had told him the complete truth; that the children had barely entered her mind; that she couldn't get their names straight even after all this time; that she wanted them off at boarding school so the house would be free for this soiree and that party, and that she didn't want to lose her lavish lifestyle, she might as well pack up and leave now.

"Very well," Georg wasn't conceding. He understood that Elsa didn't feel the same way about Austria as he did. He'd known that from the very beginning. He understood that he'd have to compromise to make this marriage work.

But this subject was not up for debate. The way to save yourself _wasn't_ by giving up. And if you gave up on what you believed in, you lost your identity.

"I hope you know you don't outwit a lion by putting your head in the lion's mouth."

The comparison almost seemed fitting, with Max's comment on sharks and herrings and Elsa's talk of science and planets and the universe. Under any other circumstance, Georg would've found it amusing.

But not now.

It wasn't the fact that Elsa had different views that actually bothered him. True, Georg was decidedly not happy about that, but he could accept that not everyone was as patriotic as he was. He wouldn't have been friends with Max if he couldn't.

Both men had known their opinions on politics differed, but they both respected the other's way of thinking. And they got on so well in every other way, despite the petty annoyances. Therefore, since the earliest days of their friendship that was the one area they agreed to disagree on, and did not bring up.

No, it wasn't Elsa's views, but her blatant disregard of _his_ views and beliefs, that bothered him the most. How could he spend the rest of his life with someone, who wouldn't even _try_ to understand how he felt?

"We'll talk later." Georg's tone was clipped, leaving no room for argument. He turned on his heel and stalked back inside the house.

It took every ounce of his self-control not to knock the jug off the table and send it crashing to the floor.

He needed something far stronger than pink lemonade.

* * *

Elsa and Max sat in stunned silence for a moment after their companion had left

"Well I think-I mean I should-" Max finally managed. He stood up but didn't move. "My call can wait."

"No, you might as well take it now Max," Elsa sighed. "I don't think we'll see him for a while, and I'm developing a migraine."

She picked up her glass, drained it of its contents, before heading inside the house; Max following in her wake.

* * *

Elsa's migraine almost returned as she made her way down the stairs.

Georg's children; all seven of them – _goodness that was a lot of children_ – were racing through the house, caterwauling loudly, not noticing her at all. She couldn't make out everything they were saying, but she did hear Fraulein Maria's name mentioned more than once.

And when she looked again, she could see that both the boys had something in their hands; the younger one; Kurt? - _yes that was right_ \- was clutching the worn carpetbag she had seen Maria pack last week, and Friedrich was gripping a battered case that could only contain that guitar of hers.

It could only mean one thing: Fraulein Maria had returned.

And, making her way outside she could see the girl, standing at the bottom of the steps, looking forlorn.

"May I wish you every happiness Baroness," she said, reserved but polite. "You too Captain; the children tell me you're to be married."

"Thank you my dear," Elsa replied. She wasn't sure how she felt about this turn of events. She had said it was wonderful, but despite her thoughts about the children moments ago, she hadn't been talking about the governess's return.

Maria was already at the top of the stairs when Georg asked her if she was planning on staying. When she turned around and responded in the negative, Elsa could see there were tears in her eyes. And that Georg's eyes never left her as she walked briskly inside the house. As she watched him, Elsa had a feeling that she knew what was going to happen.

In this situation, she was the idealist.

Marrying Georg would be lovely, even if she didn't love him the way she'd loved Heinrich. Even if he didn't love her the way he'd loved Agathe. But it was not to be. Their talk later was not going to be about political ideologies, but Georg's reality; who had just disappeared into the house, wearing a second-hand blue-green travelling dress and a crestfallen expression.

Elsa could see the end was near.

There was no way to stop it.

* * *

 ** _No Way To Stop It_ is one of my favourite songs in all of the TSOM universe. And while I think cutting it from the film was the wisest choice, I sometimes wish it was included simply because I love the song. I also believe, like many others, that Georg and Elsa have political differences in the film, even if it's not mentioned. So I decided to see if I could include that, while still leaving the balcony scene intact.**

 **I hope I succeeded and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
